random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 45: Apparaation
Part 1 (Why do we even have parts?) Bob: Dooby dooby dooby doobah Chuck: Hello Bob! Bob: Hello Chuck. Tornadospeed: Mails here! Oh wait... an owl? Harry: An owl? Who would be writing to Ron, Hermonie, and I now? Rawrlego: it's for you, Bob. Bob: it's from... Hogwarts! Mochlum: (steals letter) TROLOLO! (runs away into Peach's castle) Bob: Here comes another owl? with another letter? ACF: (reads letter) It's for real! YOU ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS! Bubbles: Hogs have warts? :\ Rawrlego: No Bubbles. It's a school for wizards, and looks like Bob is going there. Bubbles: CAN I COME?! :D ACF: Sadly no. It says only Bob can go because he has powers. Bob: I HAZ POWERS? YESH! Mochlum: I DO TO! MY LETTER SAYS SO! Bob: YES! Part 2: TO HOGWARTS! Dumbledore: So let's sort the students! Sorting Hat: (for Bob) GRYFINDOR! (for Mochlum) RAVENCLAW! Dumbledore: Today our class is APPARATION! (disappears) Mochlum: I SHOULD TRY! (accidentally leaves his hands) Link: AAAAAAGGGH IT IS A WALLMASTER! Mochlum's Hands: (does something bad) Snape: OVER 9000 POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR! D:< Mochlum: (comes back) I would like my hands back! Mochlum's Hands: (does it again) Snape: OVER 9000 MOAR POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR! Mochlum: (reattaches his hands) Bob: I WANNA TRY! (transports to Bieber's Lawn) I WASN'T SPLINCHED... wait nevermind. (realizes he is only a head) Uh oh. Mochlum: (at Hogwarts) Your entire life is a mathmatical error. And I am about to fix it. GLADoS: You should really stop this. Mochlum: YOU ARE A WIZARD!?!? GLADoS: Yeah... Mochlum; (rolls eyes) Slytherins... Bob's Legs: (kicks Mochlum) Mochlum: OH NO! BOB HAS BEEN SPLINCHED! I wonder where is head is... Bob's Head: (at JB's yard and sees JB walking out) OH CRAYUP! JB; WHAT WAS THAT? Bob's Head: NOTHING! JB: Bob? What is your head doing there? Bob's Head: I'm not Bob's head... I am... a soccer ball! JB; I LOVE SOCCER! Bob's Head: Oh crap. O_O Part 3: The Wizard Tracker Mochlum: HOW ARE WE GONNA FIND BOB'S HEAD? Dumbledore: WE CAN USE MAH MAGICK TRACKER! Mochlum: OKAY! (uses it and transports to Rawrlego) YOU ARE A WIZARD, RAWRLEGO? Rawrlego: I am? Then where was my letter? Mochlum: ...that owl is holding it. Rawrlego: I didn't notice an owl! Fluttershy: I did. Rawrlego: T_T Mochlum: WELL LET'S FIND BOB'S HEAD! Fluttershy: wha- Mochlum: (transports to Bob) THERE HE IS! HE IS A SOCCER BALL FOR JB! JB: This is Bob? I KNEW IT! Mochlum: GIVE US BOB'S HEAD! JB: You will have to win it in SOCCER! Mochlum: YESH! I LOVE ATTACKING PEOPLE! JB: I mean American Soccer. Mochlum; AMERICANS SUCK! THEY HAVE TO CHANGE THE NAME FOR NO REASON! RAWR! JB: Well no Bob Head for you then. Mochlum: GRRRR! Wingardium Leviosa! (levitates Bob's Head to self) SO LONG, IDIOT! (apparates away with Bob) Bob: We're back at Hogwarts! Now we can put my head back! Wait Mochlum... where is YOUR body? Mochlum: Wait... (screen zooms out to reveal just a head) DANGIT! NOW I AM A HEAD TOO! Bob: So we are stuck on the Great Hall floor in the middle of the night, being only heads. Mochlum: This sucks. I hope my body is okay. JB: (at bieber base) Mochlum's butt makes a GREAT bed-side table! (puts lamp on my butt) Narrator: The End! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes